


Secure

by uchuukuuma



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuukuuma/pseuds/uchuukuuma
Summary: Minato and Aigis walk Koromaru....and Minato wants to hold Aigis's hand.





	Secure

It was rare for the lobby to be empty but then again Minato rarely hung out on the first floor to be by himself. If not to head down to see who was free, he normally would spend the day in his room. It was only him and the small white dog, who started to whine and scratch at the door.  
"You have to go?” Minato asked. Koromaru ran in a circle and barked. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
Aigis walks downstairs, “Oh,” she stops, “I heard Koromaru. Are you taking him out?”  
He nods.  
“May I accompany you?”  
Small blush prickled his skin. “Sure”

The air was warm, almost sticky but not unbearable. Minato preferred a breeze to stale air but it wasn’t horrible today. His white shirt clung to him as he reached his arm to cover his face from the sun the other holding Koro’s leash. Aigis just behind them as they made their way to Naganaki Shrine. Koromaru trotted in front, he was loyal enough to go without a leash but Minato preferred it, to Ken and Koromaru’s chagrin.  
Once the shrine was in sight, Koromaru dashed forward with enough force to pull Minato and free himself from his restraint. He stumbled, trying to get his barrings but couldn't stop himself before ending in the middle of the crosswalk.  
Glancing over only to see headlights and a horn blaring by as Aigis grabbed Minato’s wrist pulling him into her. The dog barked safely from the other side of the sidewalk. Aigis had her face turned harshly at the passing car, hand tightly around Minato’s wrist and her other around his waist keeping him still. She had turned him around in defense to take any impact that might happen, always acting as his shield.  
“Are you alright?”  
He looks at her flustered. “Fine.”  
Aigis loosens her grip on him after his reply. “Koro-chan!” she yells “be more careful.” Adding sternly. The dog whines with his head down.  
Feeling her let go of him, he grabs her hand back and laces it with his.  
“I feel safer." he fumbles.  
Minato can hear the click and whirr as she processes his words. She stares at him for a moment, Minato eyes darting back and forth at hers.  
“Then hold my hand as often as you like.”  
\--

They walked back to the dorm, Koro happy without the leash, checking before crossing the street, really too good of a dog, Minato and Aigis trialed behind him now their hands fit into one.  
Their short walk back felt even shorter than normal. The small dog ran up the stairs waiting for door.  
Minato and Aigis stood at the bottom of the stairs, still there because Minato didn’t want to go up yet. His hand sweaty, from the dense air, and the heat from the other’s hand, but he wasn’t quite ready to let go.  
Brows knitted he didn’t know where to start. _I like holding your hand, I think we should do this more, don’t tell the others I like this, don’t let them know I like you, don’t hurt anyone’s feelings, don’t let them see us like this. I’m not ashamed of you, I just can’t deal with their reactions. I can’t handle the attention; I just want your attention._

Aigis was very forward with her desire to be by him. It was weird at first, that type of forward affection was very foreign to Minato. He laughed it off, didn’t try to take it to heart because thinking someone was this honest and emotional about him was too much to comprehend. Weeks turned into months and it stopped getting hard to not react at her words. How hard it got not to smile, how dependent he became on those reassuring words, how much fun it became to poke fun at her and see her reactions and how much he longed to feel like himself around her. Not brave or attentive, he didn’t have to heighten his senses. Aigis did that without even trying. All he had to do was be himself because that was enough for her.  
He keeps his hand in hers. “Can we do this again?” he manages.  
“Walk Koro-chan?”  
He gives her hand a squeeze.  
“Hold hands?” Aigis corrects herself looking at their hands, her white vinyl on his pale skin. How she enjoyed this, how she really enjoyed his hand in hers. How the feeling seemed to go beyond her wish to be close to him but to maybe even hold him, to feel his touch on occasion. All from feeling the heat of his palm on hers. All from the notion that he would want to do this again. She thought of the heat the crept along her cheeks when he grabbed her hand again, ‘I feel safer’ he said. Her metal ribcage seemed to fill and flutter. She wanted to hear him say that, to hear him specify the request that she also wished.  
Minato nods, “during walks.”  
During walks would suffice, during walks would be enough. Maybe he’d want to hold her hand on the way home from school or from the second floor to the lobby.  
"Of course." she nods. He closes his eyes and smiles. They walk up the stairs, letting each other go to open the door.


End file.
